Hot and Humid
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: It starts with a meeting at a wedding and a few years later, when Michonne moves to their small town, Daryl makes up for the missed opportunity. AU
1. A Wedding

**Author's Note:** I wasn't planning on starting this until after I'd finished Blue Ocean Floor, yet the idea got into my head and I knew I wouldn't be happy with myself until I got it out. Enjoy!

* * *

Weddings weren't his thing.

Daryl Dixon knew that he must really care for his good friend Rick Grimes, if he'd agreed to be a groomsman in his wedding.

The Sheriff had approached him, full of smiles and optimism and had asked his friend of four years to be in his wedding.

The pair had met after Rick's first year of college, when Rick had been hired by the construction company that Daryl worked for. The only reason Daryl had gotten the job was because his friend from high school, Glenn's father owned the company.

They'd hit it off immediately and spent the whole summer drinking at the dive bar, that never checked for ID. Occasionally Rick's best friend Shane would join them, with whatever girl of the week he was sleeping with.

No matter what, it had always been a good time. Every fall Rick and Shane would head back to school and Daryl would go back to his mundane life of work, booze and broads.

When Rick came home after his junior year, Daryl was waiting to hear all the exciting stories of parties, ladies and everything else that came with college, yet all Rick could talk about was a thin brunette named Laurie.

After Rick, Shane and Laurie had graduated, came the talks of a wedding, settling down and buying a house and Daryl knew that the summers full of working in the hot Georgia sun and throwing back cold beers at Hershel's Hideout, their favorite bar, were over.

And here it was spring and Daryl was standing in old man Hershel's house, more precise, the man's bedroom, with Rick, Shane and Glenn, preparing for the backyard, country wedding.

His cowboy boots were polished to death, khaki pants pressed, button down shirt tucked into his pants, sleeves rolled up and if that weren't bad enough, he wore a pink tie and matching suspenders.

"Why pink?" he grumbled to Rick.

The man laughed. "Cause the bridesmaids are wearing pink."

"I'm not a fuckin bridesmaid, so why do I gotta wear this shit too?"

Glenn smiled, "come on man. It's just one day." The Asian man faced him. "Besides, I think that shade of pink really brings out those squinty faded blue eyes of yours."

Daryl laughed as he threw his cigarette pack at his friend. "Suck a fat one, man."

The group laughed as they finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, before it creaked open and Hershel Greene stuck his head into the room.

"You boys almost ready?" he looked to Rick. "I don't want you to keep my niece waiting."

"There's no way in hell them girls finished getting ready before us." Shane said as he pulled on his boots.

"Shows what you know." Hershel said. "Now hustle boys. I got a wedding to officiate."

Thirty minutes later Daryl was standing beside the alter, next to the best man, Shane and waiting for these damn girls to head down the aisle.

Carol was first and he avoided her eyes.

When Laurie had officially moved to King's County, Carol Peletier had joined her friend in the trek and had fallen for Daryl as soon as she'd laid eyes on him. And the closer and closer it got to the wedding, the more he'd found the woman in their company, assisting her friend with the preparations. He didn't want to admit that he was starting to like her as well.

He'd never had a girl chase him, finding him desirable enough to make an effort and he was highly flattered, yet still, the whole thing seemed a bit desperate.

Behind Carol was the other bridesmaid. The one he'd never met but Rick had insisted that Shane would definitely take a liking to, and he could see why, because making her way towards them, in the most hideous pink dress, was the prettiest black woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Apart from the ugly dress, she was a beauty. Dark brown dreadlocks pulled up in an elaborate hairstyle, with a big pink flower tucked in the coils. Her skin was almost a milk chocolate tone and Daryl couldn't help but wonder if she tasted just as good.

The woman, who he knew was named Michonne, smiled as she walked towards the alter but her eyes screamed of boredom.

When her eyes caught his, he smirked and gave a little shrug in the 'what can you do' way, that cause the woman's smile to grow and expose her perfect white teeth that had been hidden behind her plump lips.

Next Andrea made her way down the aisle and she held a genuine smile on her face, as her blonde hair framed her face. She was maid of honor and although the day was about Laurie, Andrea considered herself the runner up.

She and Daryl had never gotten along. He couldn't remember exactly what was said, or done, but the blonde had rubbed him the wrong way and the feeling must have been mutual because neither had gone out of their way to make amends.

Then there was Laurie.

Daryl had never found the woman anything special but he wasn't the one marrying her. Yet he was happy for the couple and honored that they wanted to include him in such an honorable way, on their special day.

After the backyard wedding, everyone had walked across the field and into the barn that Hershel had converted into his bar, which was popular with the locals, for the reception.

Daryl had immediately saddled up to the bar and had worked his way through a third of the bottle of Jameson that was on the shelf.

"Hey handsome," he heard a voice greet him.

He turned and saw the gorgeous dark skinned woman, Michonne, slide onto the barstool beside him.

"Hey there yourself," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

She rested an elbow on the bar, before resting her chin in her hand and leaning towards him. "Why are you all by yourself?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She laughed as she waved over the bartender. "Well, we're at a wedding with an open bar." She looked at the bartender and quickly ordered her drink before turning back to him. "And it's after nine, which means, this is prime time for confirming your hook up for the night."

The man looked her up and down, stopping to gaze at her breasts that had a sheen of sweat, from the humidity, catching the dim lighting and giving them a faint glow.

"See something you like?" she asked as her gaze followed his.

Feeling bold from the liquor, he leaned toward her and stated, "there's lots of things I'm liking right now."

"Gonna do something about it?"

"Is that an invitation?"

She thanked the bartender for her drink and took the mason jar in her hand, before taking a long sip of her mojito.

"You don't seem like the type that waits and asks for an invitation."

His hand found her knee and slipped its way under the billowy skirt of her dress before sliding up her toned silky thigh. "Well then, I won't ask." He stood to his feet and took a step forward, causing her to part her legs and make room for him to step closer. "We haven't officially met yet."

"Michonne," she muttered.

"Daryl."

At this she turned away from him and set her drink down. "Shit."

He gave her an inquisitive look. "Got something against guys named Daryl?"

The woman pushed him aside, before standing to her feet. "Carol called dibs."

"I'm sorry, what?"

She frowned. "Come on, you know what dibs is."

"Yeah but what's that got to do with me."

Michonne grabbed a few bills from her bra and set them in the tip glass for the bartender. "It's a wedding, girls talk and Carol called dibs on you for the night."

He shook his head. "What if I call dibs on you?"

She smiled before wrapping an arm around his neck. "I wish you could but it doesn't work like that." She placed a petal soft kiss to his lips. "So, I shall bid you ado and find someone else to do." She let him go and began to walk away as she threw an, "enjoy your evening," over her shoulder.

"Fuck," Daryl mumbled.

Sitting back on his stool, he threw back the rest of his drink and thought, _might as well find Carol, since she did call dibs_, before he stood and searched the room for the short haired woman.


	2. Pasta & Beer

**Author's Note:** I don't particularly care for this chapter but I needed it to establish where everyone is at this point in the story, before I could take them on their journey. This story is a slow burning Dixonne but starts with a little Caryl, Rori and Mishane? I don't know if those are legit or not but that's what I'm calling it. Enjoy! It's going to be a long trip.

* * *

Michonne set the box down on the floor and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Letting her arms flop down to her sides, she looked around the small space and shook her head.

If someone had told Michonne that at 23 years of age, she'd be moving into a studio apartment, which was situated over a bar, in a barn, she would have called them a liar. Now… now she could only be happy that she had a roof over her head and in a few days would be starting a new job. Granted it wasn't the most glamorous life but it was better than the pile of nothing she would have had, if it hadn't been for Lori Grimes.

Her break up with Morgan had been hard and she knew that she would miss him and his son Duane terribly, yet when the man had proposed to her three weeks ago, she knew it was time to end the two year relationship. She wasn't ready to be a wife and as much as she loved Duane, she wasn't ready to be a stepmom.

The breakup had been amicable, considering the heart break and when she had called Lori, asking for a place to crash for a few weeks, her friend had done even better. Lori's uncle Hershel had offered Michonne a job tending his bar and told her that she could stay in the space above it.

At this moment, Rick and Shane entered the apartment, with her old couch between them, sweat on their faces and muscles crying for relief.

"Where do you want it?" Rick grunted.

Michonne quickly looked around, before pointing to the space beneath the bank of windows that faced towards the back acres of Hershel's property. "There is fine. If I need to I'll move it later."

She watched the two men set it down and she wiped the sweat from her brow before heading into the kitchen.

"I'll get you some water," she offered as she began to search through one of the boxes marked 'kitchen', looking for glassware.

Shane frowned. "We'll take you up on that offer after we get that bed up here."

Michonne grabbed one of the ponytail holder that was around her wrist and used it to quickly pull her hair into a bun, trying to help keep the locs from sticking to her neck.

"Thank you guys so much. I owe you both big time."

Shane walked towards her with a smile, "You could thank me with a reenactment of that night we had together after Rick's wedding."

Rick cleared his throat. "I'll be waiting downstairs with that bed when you're ready Shane." He didn't wait for a response but headed out the door and down the stairs.

When Rick was out of ear shot, Shane backed Michonne up to the kitchen counter. "You know that was one of the best nights I've ever had, right?"

She smiled. "Of course. I mean it was with me, so you shouldn't have expected anything less than a stellar performance."

His hands slid up the back of her thighs and gripped her ass over her short jean shorts, before he lifted her up onto the counter and stepped forward so that he was between her legs. He let his right hand grab her breast on its journey up her chest and over her neck until it was cradling her chin, helping tilt her head back before he dragged his teeth along her throat.

Her back arched and she spread her legs wider, as she slid her hands up the back of his shirt, trying to pull him closer to her.

"Rick Is Returning To The Apartment So Please Stop What Ever You're Doing!" they heard the man call as he entered the room with a few boxes stacked in his hands. He set them down near the others and stated. "Michonne honey, as much as I love you and my boy Shane here, I'd love to get this move done and then you two can get to all the nasty things you want and I can get back to my pregnant wife."

Shane grabbed the back of Michonne's head and kissed her hard before he turned back to Rick. "Come on lazy ass, we've got a bed to move."

An hour later, Michonne and Shane sat at the bottom of the stairs and watched Rick pull away in the U-Haul.

"So, what'cha gonna do about a vehicle?" Shane asked.

As she played with her new keys, she answered, "I actually bought that old Bronco from Hershel, dirt cheap." She pointed to the vehicle. "He said that you all have a guy who's good at fixing cars, so I figured I'd hit you up for that number, maybe see if I can get that guy out here this afternoon to look at it."

Wrapping an arm across her shoulders and pulling her close, Shane admitted. "Yeah, you know that guy. It's actually Daryl."

"Daryl Dixon? As in my first choice at Rick and Lori's wedding?" She teased.

"Hardy har har. You're lucky you're beautiful."

She smirked. "Has nothing to do with luck." She looked to the man. "So, is it that Daryl?"

Shane let go of her. "Yeah, it's that Daryl."

"Don't be such a girl about it." She said as she shoved him. "You've nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit. You probably still wanna hook up with him."

Michonne shrugged. "Him and Carol have been bumping uglies for the past two years since that wedding, so he's out of the picture anyway."

Shane stood and faced the woman. "So what am I, some kind of consolation prize?"

She grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him closer before pressing her face against his stomach and looking up into his eyes. "Come on, you know I'm just fucking with you. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

He smirked at her. "Well, if you want, I can call your lover right now."

The woman shook her head. "Call him later, I've got something better for us to do now."

* * *

Shane pushed the shopping cart through the store as he followed Michonne, who saunter up and down the aisles, tossing in groceries and speaking pleasantries to other shoppers.

"I was hoping your idea would involve us being a lot more private and a lot more naked."

Michonne threw her head back and laughed as she turned to examine some things on the shelf in front of her. Shane could only stare at her striking profile. Her head thrown back, exposing her long neck, perky breasts snugly fitted into her tank top and plump ass encased in the smallest shorts Shane had ever seen, down a pair of shapely legs that lead to a black pair of combat boots.

"And we need to get you some cowboy boots hun. You're in Georgia now, not North Caro-'whine-a'. And nothing is sexier than a woman in tiny shorts and an ass kickin pair of boots."

She grabbed a couple jars off the shelf and placed them in the cart. "Well, call it the Northerner in me but you can go a lot further in these," she said as she swung a foot, "than those," this as she pointed to his feet.

"We consider the Carolinas part of the South."

Michonne continued down the aisle. "Well, considering I only attended college in North Carolina and grew up in Wisconsin, these were more practical."

Shane followed her with the cart and when they turned into the next aisle, both stopped in their tracks.

Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon stood further down the aisle, having a heated discussion on what kind of pasta would best accompany their meal. With Daryl not giving a single care and Carol arguing that it would dictate what kind of protein they would be having.

"Hey guys," Shane greeted from a safe distance away.

The pair turned their heated glare from one another and looked to Shane and Michonne. Carol quickly made her way towards them before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I thought you weren't moving here until next weekend." Carol stated as she let her go and looked her over.

Michonne grimaced. "I couldn't stay another week with Morgan, after the breakup. It was hard being that close… yet not."

Carol released the woman before looking to Daryl, "I completely understand."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Hey Michonne," he greeted with a rare seen smile and Shane would've swore that had he and Carol not have been there, the man would have wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Daryl," the woman threw back with a hundred watt smile as she looked him in the eyes.

Not liking the looks that the pair were throwing one another, Shane put an arm around Daryl's shoulders. "Hey man, help me pick out some brews." He looked to Michonne. "What you want sweet thang?"

She shrugged. "If it's not from my favorite brewery, it all tastes like piss to me."

The men headed down the aisle and as soon as they were out of earshot, Shane asked, "So what's going on with you and Carol?"

"Nothin."

Shane scoffed as he released Daryl from his grip and began to look through the coolers. "Birds don't get that rattled over nothing."

Daryl scratched his beard. "Some shit about pasta."

"Don't play dumb, we both know damn well that that shit wasn't over no damn pasta."

Now Daryl scanned the coolers as he admitted, "The lease on that house I'm rentin is up at the end of the month and she's trying to get me to shack up with her."

Grabbing a case of beer, Shane looked to his friend. "So, what's the problem?"

"Been thinkin bout endin it."

"What reason you got for doin something like that? I know she take damn good care of ya. You'd be twice as dirty if she weren't around doin your laundry and feedin ya."

Daryl shrugged. "I love her but not in that I wanna spend forever with ya kinda way. My feelins just ain't that way for her."

Shane frowned, knowing that if Daryl suddenly became available, he'd probably lose any hope he had for himself and Michonne. "The only feelin you need to be worryin yourself about is if she makes your dick hard."

The bearded man grabbed a case of beer as well. "Shit, if me an her are fightin over stupid shit like pasta, then… look, I don't know, I'm just not into her like that anymore. Haven't been for a few weeks."

"Ask her to make spaghetti." Shane grabbed a bottle of red wine and handed it to Daryl, "And if you want my opinion, just ride it out and let her call it quits, she'll get tired of waiting around eventually."

As they headed back, Daryl admitted, "That's shitty advice man."

* * *

Carol sat back from the table as she grabbed her wine glass and took a long slow sip. She watched Daryl as he finished sopping up the pasta sauce with his garlic bread and popped the piece in his mouth.

"You really put your foot into this Carol." He said as he stood and began to clear the table. When he leaned forward to grab her plate, he kissed her temple before heading over to the sink. "Thanks babe. I 'preciate it."

He filled the sink with hot water, before placing the dishes in the steaming water. Easily moving around the kitchen, he grabbed the Tupperware and began to put the food away. When it was all in the fridge, he grabbed another beer and made his way to the table.

"Gonna join me on the couch?" he asked his girlfriend.

Without a word, Carol stood, grabbed the bottle of wine along with her glass and made her way into the living room.

Daryl couldn't help but wonder what might be bugging her as he followed and joined her on the couch. He turned on the tv and wrapped an arm around the petite woman.

He gently jostled her shoulder before he yet again kissed her temple. "What's bothering ya babe?"

The woman exhaled and gently pulled away, turning her upper body so that she could face him. "Us."

Daryl turned off the tv, set down his beer and faced her. "You too huh?"

Carol nodded. "Yeah," she set down her glass. "I just… we both know that I want more but I don't really know what you want."

He frowned. "Be perfectly honest, I don't know either. I love ya but it just seems like all we do is fight and I know I ain't ready to move in together or get married or none of that shit."

"Do you want to break up?"

"Honestly," his eyes shied away from hers. "I don't know." He watched her move further away from him. "All I know is that I love you and I don't like where we are right now and if there's somethin we can do to fix this, then I want to try it."

Carol nodded. "How about, next time you're feeling this way, you tell me straight away and don't let it fester for weeks and make me worry myself stupid."

The man laughed. "Yea, we can do that." He leaned towards her and captured her lips with his. "And how about, if I'm actin like that, you call me out on it and don't start those nothin fights about fucking pasta and leaving the damn toilet seat up."

She laughed as he cupped her face in his hands. "Deal." The two kissed back and forth a few times, before she turned her head away. "So, I've a favor to ask."

"What's that?" he asked as his hand found its way under her shirt.

"I kinda told Michonne you'd go over to Hershel's tomorrow and work on that old truck for her."

Daryl groaned as he pulled away. "Can I add something to the things we don't do anymore?"

Carol smiled. "What's that sweetie?"

"Don't volunteer me for shit without askin me first."


	3. Tummy Aches

**Author's Note:** I feel like such a chump, forgot to mention that the rest of this story takes place 2 years after the first chapter. Also, any confusion on when Michonne and Morgan began to date and her current relationship status with Shane, will come out some time in the future.

Also, this chapter was totally inspired by the first chapter of The Old Days, written by the wonderful QuasiOuster, who everyone on here should be following and reading and reviewing and loving.

Also, also, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

* * *

The next afternoon, Daryl found himself pulling up to Hershel's in his pickup truck and in a foul mood.

He and Carol had spent the whole morning in bed and he would have liked to continue like that, yet the woman's phone had rang. When she looked to the caller id and saw that it was Michonne, she answered the phone, full of apologies and sent Daryl on his way.

When the truck was in park, next to the old Bronco, he climbed out and made his way to the old stairs that were on the side of the barn, that led up to the apartment. The screen door was closed but the door was open and he got a good view of Michonne, in shorts and a bra, pulling on a tank top.

Quickly, he turned his back to the woman, giving her her privacy and kicked the screen door with the heel of his steel toed boot.

"Ya decent?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

The woman laughed. "I'm never decent." After a few seconds she told him he could come in.

Daryl turned and entered the apartment. He watched Michonne plop down on the couch as she pulled on her socks.

"Make yourself at home," she told him. "I just wanted to come down and keep you company. I feel bad that Carol offered you up like that."

He shook his head as he watched her pull on her boots, trying like hell to stop letting his eyes trail up her lean thighs. "No problem. I wouldn't've come if I didn't want to."

She nodded. "True." Her face scrunched up as she tied up her shoes. "I don't have a whole lot of money, probably just enough to buy supplies and maybe get you enough money for a couple cases of beer."

"Well shit girl, that's all I need."

"Are you sure? Once I start at the bar I can—"

"Slide me a few shots of whiskey every now and then and keep your money." He gave her a rare smile. "Sounds like a plan."

The pair made their way outside, before crossing to the rarely used garage on the property, where the Bronco sat. After looking it over and running a few tests, Daryl told her that it just needed a fresh battery and a thorough tune up.

So the two climbed into his truck and headed to town, so that they could get the supplies they needed.

Once everything was loaded in the truck, the pair headed back on the desolate road back to the farm.

The pair rode back in a comfortable silence and Michonne fidgeted in her seat from the heat of the day.

"How can you deal with this damn heat all the time?" she asked.

Daryl chuckled. "If you think this is hot, you might want to high tail it back to North Carolina sweetie."

She frowned and held up a finger. "First of all, I'm from Wisconsin. Second, this is hot, you guys are just so used to it, I guess."

Now it was the man's turn to frown. "What the shit is there to do in Wisconsin?"

"Fish."

He let his eyes slide over to the woman beside him and after thoroughly looking her up and down, the first time was just to size her up, the second and third times were just for his pleasure.

"What you know bout fishin?"

"I know Pewaukee Lake has the best musky fishing there is."

Again he laughed. Never did he think he would be having a conversation with a Northerner, let alone a girl and on top of that, a black girl, about fishing muskies.

"What's so funny?" she asked turning in her seat so that she could face him.

Eyes back on the road, he told her, "Me and my brother got this spot we go camping at every year, caught the biggest musky I ever saw out there."

"Hhmm."

"Hhmm what?"

"Nothing."

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter hun, let alone a Dixon about huntin and fishin." He confessed.

She shrugged. "Well, when you and your brother go camping again, you'll just have to bring back proof of these amazing fish you catch."

At this Daryl flicked on the radio, wanting to change the conversation. "Can't. Brother's in the military, stationed overseas somewhere, so we ain't goin this year."

"Go with some friends anyway."

"Won't be the same."

"You'll never know if you don't go."

Further up the road, Daryl spotted the makeshift stand that had been abandoned on their way into town. Now, Jim was sitting behind it, with bushels overflowing with peaches.

Not being able to resist a good peach, Daryl pulled over to the shoulder of the road, before turning off the car.

"Have a peach yet?"

Michonne looked at him as if his head was on backwards. "Who hasn't had a peach before?"

As he climbed out the truck, Daryl told her as if she were stupid. "A peach from a Georgia tree."

She watched the truck door shut behind him and watched him walk, better yet, strut towards the man at the stand. Michonne pulled off her seatbelt and quickly followed behind him.

"So now we're buying peaches?"

He gave her a look from over his shoulder. "I don't know what you're doing but I'm sure nuff buyin me some."

When he got to the stand, he extended his hand to the man seated with his feet propped up.

"As I live and breathe, Daryl Dixon." The man shook his hand vigorously and when he saw the dark skinned beauty behind the young man, he asked, "And who's this pretty lady?"

Daryl looked the lady up and down again, before he turned back to Jim and nodded his head towards her. "That there's Michonne, just moved down here from up North and thinks she knows what a peach is."

Jim stood to his feet, when Michonne approached the stand. "Well Ms. Michonne, you ain't had a peach until you've had one from Jim McDuffy."

"That good?" she asked.

The man nodded. "That good."

"How much for a bushel?" Daryl asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"For you? Thirty dollars."

"Thirty dollars for a god damn bushel! You must be out yer damn mind."

Michonne looked over one of the bushels and figured she could at least buy them for Daryl since he was working on her car.

When Jim saw the woman reaching for her wallet, he shook his hand. "I'd like to officially welcome you to our wonderful state and gift you, what I hope will be your first bushel from me."

She smiled before extending her hand to the man. "Thank you very much."

Jim shook her hand. "No problem. I just hope that they're as sweet as you look."

Daryl watched the exchange between the two before he shook his head and grabbed up the bushel for her. "Now this is some bullshit." As he walked away angrily, he added. "I ain't buying shit."

Jim smiled to Michonne. "And that Dixon charm, right there, is why I charge him thirty dollars." He saw the smirk on her face. "Don't worry none though, he'll be buyin half a bushel a week from me."

"Thanks again." She said as she headed back to the truck.

Once they were again on their way to the farm Daryl only fumed. "Son of a bitch is gonna be giving me bushels when his piece of shit car breaks down again."

Michonne laughed. "Relax, I bought those for you."

He gave her a half smile as he snatched one up from the basket that sat on the floor between them. "Well thank you but I was gonna take em anyway." He let the smile completely cross his face now. "Thinkin you got better muskies in Wisconsin." He scoffed at this as he bit into his peach.

She grabbed one as she watched him bite into the fruit.

How he made it look so delicious. Teeth sliding right through the skin and soft middle, causing the juice to dribble down his chin and into his beard. She watched his tongue flick out to lick his lips of the juice that had settled on them.

Daryl took another bite and his eyes slid to her before he nudged her arm, holding the fruit. "You gonna eat that or just stare all day."

"What do you mean, stare?" she asked turning her eyes back forward.

He laughed. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He took another bite before wiping his forearm across his mouth.

"You have peach juice all in your beard."

"So."

"Isn't it… sticky?"

He smirked and took another bite. "Never heard no lady complain bout a man havin peach juice on his chin. Usually means he's doin it right?" When a few seconds passed without a groan from her, he again nudged her. "Get it? Get it?"

Realization dawned on her and she let out one, before muttering, "Yeah, I got it."

And after watching him enjoy the plump fruit in his hand, with a smile of glee on his face, she finally took a bite of her own.

"How does it taste?" he asked as he watched the juice slide down her chin and then neck.

She took another bite, as she leaned back in her seat. "It's like an explosion of flavor in my mouth. I don't know if this is peach juice or drool falling from my mouth.

Daryl chucked his peach pit out the window before he reached for another. "That is what I like to call a mouthgasm." He watched her quickly devour her peach before she grabbed another. "Might wanna slow down some. If you eat too many too soon you'll get a tummy ache."

"Tummy? Did you just say tummy."

He looked to her. "So what if I did? Your mama never told ya you'd get a tummy ache."

She smiled at him as she chewed her bite of peach. "Yeah, my mommy would say tummy ache all the time. I just didn't expect to hear a grown man say tummy. It's just kinda… cute."

Instead of responding with the smart ass but extremely inappropriate comment that was on the tip of his tongue, Daryl bit his lip and turned up the radio, just in time to hear one of his favorite songs come on and he sang along.

_My bills are all due and the babies need shoes  
But I'm busted  
Cotton is gone down to a quarter a pound  
And I'm busted_

_I got a cow that's gone dry and a hen that won't lay  
A big stack of bills that get bigger each day  
The county's gonna haul my belongings away  
I'm busted_

He saw Michonne's hand reach for the radio dial and he tried to smack it away, yet she surprised him by turning up the volume and joining him in singing the second verse.

_I went to my brother to ask for a loan  
I was busted  
I hate to beg like a dog for a bone  
But I'm busted_

_My brother said, "There ain't a thing I can do  
My wife and my kids are all down with the flu  
And I was just thinkin' of callin' on you  
I'm busted"_

Daryl glanced at her as she sat, peach in hand and swayed her head to the music.

_Lord, I'm no thief but a man can go wrong  
When he's busted  
The food that we canned last summer is gone  
And I'm busted_

_The fields are all bare and the cotton won't grow  
Me and my family gotta pack up and go  
Where I'll make a living, the Lord only knows  
But I'm busted_

When the song ended, Daryl turned down the radio and looked over to the dark skinned woman. "What you know about Johnny Cash?"

Michonne smirked. "I know that Ray Charles did a better cover of that song the following year."

He laughed as he banged on the steering wheel. "You don't know shit about muskies or music. There's no way that Ray Charles did a cover of that song that's better than that."

"Look it up sometime and you'll be pleasantly surprised."

After stating this, she took a bite of her third peach. Without even looking, Daryl snatched the fruit from her hand and threw it out his window.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Yer gonna get a stomach ache."

She smiled as she grabbed another. "At least it's better than a tummy ache."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine but when you're double over in pain, sittin on the toilet, remember what I said."

"I'll remember nothing."

* * *

"So did Daryl take good care of you?" Shane asked after he'd thrown back his shot of whiskey.

Michonne leaned against the bar as she waved to get Hershel's daughter, Maggie's attention. She ordered another glass of water from the girl before turning back to Shane.

"Yeah, he took _real_ _good_ care of me."

Shane frowned. "Why you gotta say the shit like that?"

"Like what?" she asked with a grin.

He flagged down Maggie and tapped the bar, beside his empty shot glass. "Like you want me to believe that you are or that you want to fuck him."

She shrugged.

"Really?"

"I'm a flirt." She admitted before taking a sip of the drink Maggie had set down in front of her. "And I'm a tease. It's fun and you wouldn't get so worked up, if you didn't care." She looked over his shoulder. "Rick's here."

The other sheriff approached the two before he took a seat. Before he could ask, Maggie had a beer for him and he graciously thanked her before turning to the pair.

"What are you two yappin about?"

Shane looked from Michonne to Rick. "Well this one, has been flirting her ass off with Daryl Dixon."

Michonne lifted said ass from her stool before looking over her shoulder at it. "Clearly I haven't been doing a good job of it."

Rick laughed. "Michonne flirting with Daryl? Come on, now you're just being paranoid."

"Yeah," Michonne said before she took another sip of water. "Besides, what's a little innocent flirting between friends?"

"Oh, you and Daryl are friends now?" Shane asked.

She smiled. "I mean, he did give me a tune up and I let him eat my sweet juicy peaches."

Not being able to hold back his laughter at the outright innuendo and the look of outrage on his friend's face, Rick admitted, "Okay, that sounds bad."

Michonne pinched Shane's cheek. "And I only do it cause I know it really gets you riled up and I'm hoping you'll take some of this frustration out on me." She kissed his lips. "Put this fake Alpha in her Beta place."

"Are you guys always this grabby feely or is it just when I'm around to gross me out?" the blue eyed cop asked.

"It's all for you Grimes."

Rick watched her drink her water, before he asked, "Why are you, of all people, in a bar drinking water?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "I got a stupid stomach ache from eating too many peaches earlier."

"Told ya."

The trio turned to see Daryl approaching them. He plopped down in the seat next to Rick and ordered two fingers of whiskey, from Hershel's son Billy.

Michonne threw up a hand. "It doesn't matter who said what or what was said. Shit happens and now my stomach hurts, so can we change the subject?"

"Hhm," Daryl reached in his pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a peach. He took a bite before taking a sip of whiskey. "So, you boys ready for a fun filled day of eating barbeque, drinking beers and watching dumb asses race cars."

Shane looked from Daryl, back to Rick. "You wanna tell him or should I?"

Rick sipped his beer. "We can't go with you tomorrow buddy, we gotta work."

The bearded man pounded the bar. "It's fucking Memorial Day and we always go to that dumb fair."

"Justice never parties." Michonne chimed in.

"Shut yer peach lovin ass up." Daryl said with a tiny smile, before turning back to his friends. "Seriously, you guys can't go?"

"Seriously." Shane told him.

"Sorry man." Rick added. "Can't Carol go with you?"

Daryl sipped his drink. "Nah, she's got a night shift at the hospital and she don't like it anyway. Calls it a Redneck Soiree."

Rick looked from Daryl to the woman in their company. "Take Michonne."

Michonne choked on her water. "You can't just volunteer my company."

"What fun am I gonna have with a damn yank, at a full fledge Southern County Fair?" Daryl argued.

"I'm plenty of fun."

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I had a full afternoon of yer fun. Eatin all my damn peaches, bad mouthin Johnny Cash and claimin Northern fish is better. Just a bucket of fun."

"You'll have so much fun with me, you'll fall asleep in the backseat like a damn toddler."

"Wanna bet?"

"What time you gonna pick me up tomorrow?"

"Be ready by noon."

She smirked. "See you then and get ready to have your pants blown off."

Rick gave Shane a look after this last comment from Michonne.

Daryl laughed. "Just make sure you bring some Tums, in case you get another _tummy ache_."

At this Michonne flipped him off and slid off her stool. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before leaving them.

Turning to Shane, Daryl asked, "Jesus H. Christ. How do you deal with that fuckin mouth of hers?"

Shane smiled. "I have a completely different experience with that mouth of hers."

* * *

Daryl pulled his bike up the driveway of the house he'd been renting for the past three years. It was a small two bedroom, craftsman style home that he had fallen in love with when he had seen it. The house belonged to a little old lady and she'd cut down the rent tremendously because he had done so many repairs and had paid the back taxes, so that she wouldn't lose it.

He walked up the four steps and onto the porch, before he unlocked the large door with the large plate of glass in the middle.

Stepping inside he turned on the light in the living room and made his way to the computer. He quickly typed in 'Busted Ray Charles' and one of the youtube videos popped up.

He pressed play and walked into the kitchen.

As he reached for a beer, he expected to hear guitars twang but was greeted with a full horn section. The sound took him by surprise and immediately he felt the desperation and slow farming life style that the song was trying to express.

As Ray sang, he took a slow sip of his beer and leaned back against the island counter. The song played through as he sipped his beer.

When it ended, he headed back to the computer to start it over. Not wanting to confess to himself and never to Michonne that he did like this version better.


	4. County Fair

Michonne sat at the bottom of her stairs, waiting for Daryl. She'd had no idea what to wear for the day, which she had decided was already way too hot, at only noon. So she'd slid on a pair of shorts, a tank top and her trusty boots, while she had pulled her up into a ponytail, high on her head, just to keep the back of her neck from sweating.

As she watched the main road, anticipating Daryl's truck to turn off and onto the graveled trail leading to her, she debated whether to run back upstairs for her sunglasses. Yet soon she heard the rumble of a motorcycle, before it turned and made the trek towards her.

When he slowed to a stop, she saw Daryl looking in her direction as he measured her up. He put down his kickstand, before standing, unstraddling the bike and making his way to where she was seated.

He slid the bandana down from over his nose and mouth, "You need to go change. Can't be wearin that on a bike, you'll get cold."

Michonne shook her head. "I doubt I'll get cold."

Daryl frowned. "Gonna be on the back roads and it gets kinda chilly goin through all them trees, 'specially later in the evenin." She ignored him and stopped when she was beside his bike. "At least humor me and put on some pants. Wouldn't wanna mar up them pretty legs with some gravel."

"Fine," she turned on her heel. "I'll put on pants… dad."

He scoffed, "If you were my kid, I'd've been put ya ova my knee for that smartass mouth of yours."

As she laughed, on her way up the stairs, he realized just what he had said to her and was grateful she was heading inside, so she wouldn't see the blush on his neck and ears.

While waiting, he noticed one of the county sheriff squad cars pulling up the gravel driveway, before pulling alongside his bike. The engine cut and Shane opened the door before stepping out.

"Hey man," Daryl greeted.

"Hey." Shane looked over the motorcycle. "Ya'll taking the bike out to Grundy County?"

Daryl looked at the bike too, knowing exactly where Shane was going with this conversation and figured, if the man was going to start a pissing contest with him, he'd get the upper hand.

"Seems pretty obvious."

Shane looked to the door, waiting for Michonne to appear. "Carol okay with this?"

"What's there not to be okay with?"

"I mean, the two of you are gonna be awfully close on this bike. Granted, I know Carol ain't the jealous type but considerin she doesn't even like to get on here herself, I just can't imagine her being okay with another girl on it."

Looking Shane up and down, Daryl informed him. "It was her idea since I never really get a chance to ride it." He took a step closer to the man. "And if yer tryin to get a message across, why don't you just spit that shit out, instead of pussy footin 'round the issue?"

The sheriff hooked a thumb behind his belt. "Look, I appreciate you making my girl feel welcomed to town but just keep your hands to yourself."

Daryl heard the door to Michonne's apartment open and looked over his shoulder to see the woman heading down the stairs, before turning back to Shane. "Look, I'll put my hands wherever the fuck I want and you need to get it through that head of yers that I'm with Carol and I don't go sniffin after some other man's goods. And if you were givin it to her right, you wouldn't have to worry bout me."

"Hey," Michonne greeted as she approached the pair and immediately noticing the foul mood Daryl was now in. "What are you guys all up in each other's faces about?"

"Nothing important." Daryl informed her as he straddled his bike. He started it before adding. "Why don't you say bye to your beau so we can head on out."

Shane smiled to Michonne, before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be careful." He grabbed her chin before he kissed her lips.

When she didn't return his affection and only gave him a solemn 'yea' and a head nod, before she climbed behind Daryl, Shane knew that he had to step up his game.

He had really hoped that by know he would have worked his way into her panties and it wasn't a lack of trying that was preventing him. Every day he made a point of seeing her and usually she was, if not thrilled, then at least welcoming during his visits.

Usually he would have moved on to another girl by now but she was so exotic, carefree and beautiful that he knew he would not be satisfied, until he'd bedded her. Yet the looks that her and Daryl sent one another, those looks that were on that thin line between friendly and lustful, he knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened that would ruin his chances with the woman.

He watched them ride away, before he climbed back into his squad car and headed to the hospital.

Shane had high tailed it to the hospital, after leaving Michonne's and had spoken to Carol about his worries. He'd mentioned the flirtatious innuendoes, the long stares and the sly smiles and Carol, had shrugged it all off.

"I think you're just looking too much into this." Carol said as she looked over the chart in her hand and quickly initialed the bottom, before handing it back to the nurse behind the counter. "He told me he was going to the fair and that you and Rick suggested he take her with him."

"I didn't suggest nothing. It was all Rick."

Carol shook her head. "Look, I know Michonne and I know that if you two are dating, then she would never dream of stepping out on you. And I know Daryl and although he may look, he won't touch. And I thought you knew him well enough too."

Shane quickly followed behind the woman as she headed down the hallway. "That's the thing. Me and Michonne aren't really… together."

"Well, I mean, Daryl told me that you two are at least sleeping together, so there's that."

The man frowned. "I may have implied that me and her were a little closer than we actually are."

The nurse stopped in her tracks, before she turned and shoved the man. "You disgusting pig. How could you lie about something like that? That's the worst thing you could do to a woman."

"Look," he stammered as he ran a hand through his curls. "I know what I did wasn't right but I needed to let him know that she was spoken for."

"Again," Carol stated. "Daryl is with me. And don't go using him as an excuse for your insecurities with her. Either make a move with her or back off but whatever you do, leave my goddamn boyfriend out of it."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Daryl and Michonne were in Grundy County and after another fifteen minutes, they were driving through the town of Woodbury. He pulled up to the fairgrounds and somehow managed to find a parking space near the entrance.

Turning off the bike, he waited for Michonne to climb off, before he cut the engine and got off himself.

"So, this is the coolest fair in Georgia?" Michonne asked as she headed to the entrance gates.

He extended his arm and she hooked hers through. "This is by far the best fair in the whole damn country hun. Good music, great food, great beer and car racin."

"We'll see."

Daryl escorted her to the entrance and paid the ten dollars for them to get inside. He saw the curious looks that he got from the others inside the gates and couldn't fight the tiny smile on his lips.

It wasn't as if there weren't black people in the small towns, and it wasn't foreign for them to be friends with white folks but never did black girls walk arm in arm with white guys, or at least, not so openly. He didn't normally care to cause attention to himself, yet having a beautiful woman on his arm, especially one that the townspeople hadn't seen before, made him feel special.

And he didn't know why he felt so good about it, when he had a perfectly good woman of his own already.

"I'm extra hungry." Michonne said, interrupting his thoughts. "We need to get food, pronto."

Daryl searched the food stands, as he told her. "There's a girl 'round here, went to culinary school and makes the best fuckin barbeque sauce from scratch and smothers it on the most tender brisket in all of life."

"Yummers," she said as she tugged on his arm. "We need to find her, like right stat now."

He laughed as he let her drag him to the food area.

After a few minutes, he spotted Sasha and pointed her out to Michonne, who grew excited before stating that she was thrilled to find another black woman in 'Whitey McCountryville' and declared that it would be her mission to make Sasha her new friend.

"What makes you think she'd want to be friends with the likes of you?" Daryl asked with a teasing smile.

"Because," Michonne said as she pulled him along. "There are just some things that you can only do with another black girl."

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Like get drunk and make out with each other, cause honestly—"

"Well who is this lovely lady?" a voice interrupted and the pair turned to find a man in his late thirties waiting in Sasha's line, with two men flanking his side.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl slid his arm out of Michonne's. "Michonne, this is Phillip Blake, Phillip this is Michonne…" he trailed, before looking at the woman. "I don't know your last name."

She shrugged, before extending her hand. "Nice to meet you Phillip."

The taller gentleman with the devil may care smile and graying temples kissed her hand. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you gorgeous."

"Watch yerself." Daryl said. "She's friends with Blondie, so tread lightly."

Michonne gasped. "So you're Andrea's Phillip." She pointed a finger at him. "Mayor of Woodbury, right?"

He grinned. "That's me," he thought for a second. "And you're her old roommate from college."

"Yup," she looked over the two men with him and couldn't help but notice the Hispanic man that was giving her the eye. "And are you going to introduce us to your friends here?"

Phillip stepped aside. "My apologies. This is sheriff Travis Shumpert and deputy sheriff Caesar Martinez."

Caesar immediately stepped forward and grabbed Michonne's hand. "Pleasure meeting you Michonne."

"You can't be too sure of that quite yet." She told him with a smile.

"Let me take you out and maybe we can find out." He reached in his pocket and pulled out one of his cards.

Seeing the smile on the woman's face, Daryl turned his attention to Sasha Hollingsworth and ordered food for him and Michonne.

"Who's the new girl?" Sasha asked as she scooped generous helpings of beef onto hamburger buns.

Daryl looked behind the counter and eyed the fryers that were in the hot bubbling oil. "Carol and Andrea's friend from school, just moved to town. She already declared that she wants to be black girl friends with you."

"Black girl friends? Is that a real thing or something you just made up right now?"

He shrugged with a smile. "I wouldn't know. I'm sure if it were a thing, I'd probably be the last one to know anything."

The cute girl smiled, as she drizzled sauce onto their sandwiches. "Well, I do need more black girl friends."

She set down their food and turned to the fryer, before pulling out the baskets and dumping the fried pickles.

"Probably would be a good start to this friendship if ya were ta throw some of them pickles our way." he added with a grin.

Sasha shook her head and turned to add some pickles to their baskets and containers of horseradish sauce. "I don't see how you get anything out of this deal."

Daryl grabbed the food from her with a grin, "Consider it a finder's fee."

At this moment, Michonne made her way to them and grabbed her basket from Daryl. She looked to the woman behind the stand. "You must be Sasha. I'm Michonne."

"Nice to meet you and welcome to Georgia." She smiled before nodding her head towards Daryl. "Have him bring you to my restaurant sometime and I'll treat you to a proper southern dinner."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

Sasha watched the pair make their way to one of the beer stands, before she turned her attention back to her line of customers.

As she busied herself with orders, she noticed her brother approach.

"Need some help little sis?" Tyrese asked and without waiting for a response walked behind the stand, before pulling on an apron and gloves.

The woman grinned and kissed his cheek. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best brother that I've ever had?"

He laughed. "Considering I'm the only one you have, I would hope that I don't have too much competition."

The two worked around one another, with Tyrese taking orders and handing them out, while Sasha completed the orders. When the line began to dwindle, he observed the picnic tables and noticed his co-worker's boyfriend, sitting with a woman he'd never seen before.

"Hey Sash, is that Daryl Dixon?" he asked.

She looked up quickly, before going back to dump more pickles. "Yeah, he's here with Carol's friend Michonne."

"Does Carol know that they're here together?" Tyrese asked as he observed the two.

Sasha shrugged, as she plated more food and handed it to her brother. "It's none of our business and you need to pay more attention to this line."

Tyrese watched the pair seated at the table laugh, before Michonne wiped sauce from the corner of Daryl's mouth with a napkin.

He pulled off his gloves and apron. "I gotta head home soon and catch a shower before I make my rounds at the hospital."

* * *

Daryl pulled his face away from Michonne as she tried to blot at his mouth.

"You're a mess," she whined as she yet again went towards him with her napkin.

He swatted her hand away. "Don't be wastin that good sauce on a napkin." After stating this, he wiped his mouth and began to suck the sauce from each of his digits.

And Michonne found herself not being able to take her eyes away from his lips. He had a way about putting each finger into his mouth and gently suckling it, before pulling it out and giving one final lick and moving to the next, making certain parts of her body jealous of those fingers.

When he finished, Daryl laughed. "There you go again."

"What?" she asked, shifting her eyes away before taking a drink of her beer.

He took a sip of his. "You and that starin."

Not able to deny it, she chose to change the subject. "So, do you know anything about that Caesar guy?"

"What'cha wanna know about him?" He asked, watching her pop a pickle into her mouth.

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Why?" He watched her shrug causing him to laugh. "You actually took his number." He thought for a minute, letting a few thoughts roll around in his head. "What about Shane?"

"What about Shane?"

Daryl finished his beer. "I thought the two of you were datin or at the very least porkin."

Michonne choked on her beer and as soon as she caught her breath, she asked "Why would you think that?" When he didn't reply she added. "I mean, yeah we flirt like all the time and occasionally make out but…" she trailed. "Ugh, I need to stop being so…" She shook her head. "I can't believe I gave everyone that impression."

This would have normally been the time when Daryl would say something reassuring to the woman but he could only think about the information he'd just been made privy to.

All of that big talk Shane had been doing about him and Michonne, only to now find out, that it had all been a lie. And for some reason, he found that this news made him ridiculously happy and yet again, he felt like a complete ass for thinking this, when again, he had a great girl at home.

"So," he started. "You and him never picked up where you left off, after the weddin?"

She frowned and shook her head. "We never had sex that night." She explained. "I'd just started seeing Morgan and couldn't bring myself to cheat on him."

Daryl smiled, remembering that night and instantly wished he hadn't.

When he'd touched the petal soft skin of her thigh, he had felt too many things at once. Her warmth, a slow tingle from her skin to his, buzzed from the alcohol he'd consumed and hornier than ever. She'd smelt of mint, a faint floral perfume and a bit of sweat.

He remembered the feel of her lips against his, plump and soft with a slight taste of rum, lime and mint and he recalled, how he'd thought she tasted just like summer. And how he had spent the rest of the spring and that entire summer, remembering that kiss.

And the next question, that tumbled from his lips, he knew he shouldn't ask because it would only remind him of how he'd dreamed of where that night would have taken them. He knew that it might make him regret the past two years he'd spent with his loving girlfriend. But he couldn't stop himself and asked

"Would ya have cheated on Morgan, with me?"

She set down her glass of beer and could only stare down at the table. "Yea," she muttered. "I would have."

* * *

As he rode his motorcycle through the back roads, heading towards home, he thought about the rest of the afternoon. How they'd been friendly towards one another but now a little more cautious than they had been before.

Riding through the night, he felt her arms around his waist and tried to concentrate on everything and anything else. The chill of the air whipping at his face and through his hair and he knew that it was affecting her because she soon slid up closer to him, resting her head on his back, using him to block the air.

Her warm arms and thighs tightened around him, creating a warmth that she was trying to find.

Again, he tried to concentrate on the road and the bike beneath him and definitely not the girl behind him with her limbs around his body.

Her hair tickled the back of his neck as the wind caught her hair.

Soon Michonne felt the motorcycle slow down, before Daryl pulled to the shoulder and came to a complete stop. She climbed off, before he stood and went through his saddlebag.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

He grabbed the long sleeve flannel shirt and tossed it at her. "I told yer stubborn ass you'd get cold but you didn't want to fuckin listen."

Michonne caught his shirt before she slid it on. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked as he turned away from her, to face the road.

She frowned. "Seriously, what's the deal?"

Without turning back to face her, he asked "You gonna stand there and run yer mouth all night or can we keep headin home."

Not knowing what had gotten into him and more than a little worried, Michonne climbed back onto the bike behind him.

* * *

Carol sat in the lounge, with her feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping through a magazine and hoping her boss would come in soon and tell her she could go.

She'd been at work for twelve hours now and knew that Daryl would be curled up in her bed, sleepy and happy with his day spent at the fair.

When the door opened, she sat up, expecting to see Dr. Alice Stevens but wasn't disappointed when Dr. Hollingsworth entered the room.

"Hey Tyrese," she greeted before leaning back. "You haven't seen Alice have you. I'm waiting to get the all clear from Alice to go home."

The man grimaced. "Yeah, I guess no one told you. I'm covering for her tonight and sent everyone home two hours ago?"

"Ugh, you're kidding me." She stood and began to gather her things. "I could've been at home curled up in bed with Daryl all this time."

"Oh, I didn't know you two were still together," he said and instantly regretted it.

Carol stopped in her tracks. "Why wouldn't we be?"

The man shook his head. "No reason in particular. Just, I haven't seen you two together in a while."

"That's not what you meant." When Tyrese avoided her eyes, she stepped closer to him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's just," he paused. "I saw him at the fair with some girl."

She let the breath that she was holding out, before she resumed gathering her belongings. "That was just Michonne. She's an old friend of mine from college."

He nodded as he headed for the door. "Okay, yeah. An old friend." As he opened the door he added. "I just know that if my significant other was acting the way I saw them acting at the fair with one of my friend's, I'd be a little worried."

After speaking what was on his mind, Tyrese left the room and left Carol to her thoughts of how two people, in one day, had warned her about Daryl and Michonne's friendship.


End file.
